


Only Doing My Job

by tomfics



Series: Tom Hiddleston Short Fics [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Assistant, Blow Job, F/M, Help, TV Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfics/pseuds/tomfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Luke’s assistant, and you are assigned to make sure Tom attends a interview that night. But you realize he is nervous and you decide to give a helping hand….and mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Doing My Job

Tom sat in his dressing-room as he waited for his turn to go in. You could see he was clearly anxious, his hands twisting nervously. He sat there, staring at the little TV screen that was screening the live show, his legs open wide on his usual sitting position and you smiled, an idea popping in your head. You walked to his side. “Tom, are you nervous?” You asked gently, pressing a hand on his shoulder.

He finally peeled his eyes from the screen up to you. He gave one of his bright smiles, visibly trying to push his nerves away. “Of course not, I’m excited.”

That was Tom’s way to tricking himself into things, pretending his nerves were excitement.

“Right..” You answered, not even believing it for a second. You knelt down, your hand now lowered to his thigh. Your voice deeper and more seductive.

“Why don’t I help you relax this excitement of yours?”

Tom simply stared at you puzzled, not quite getting it, until you started sliding your hands up his thighs, a naughty smile on your lips. His eyebrows lifted, surprised. He swallowed. Not quite sure what to say.

“Uhmm…(y/n) I think I’m…I don’t think thi-” Your hands were now on his crotch, cupping and massaging lightly. He seemed to have forgotten what he originally was going to say. His heavy-lidded eyes, focused on you as you leaned forward. Your teeth zipping his jeans down, as you unbuttoned him, all the time looking straight up at him. His hands now were gripping tightly at the chair arms. His face slightly flushed.

You peeled his pants open, pushing the tight fabric of his underwear down. His half-hard cock springing out. You smiled before you wrapped your hand, rubbing and twisting around it lazily, making it go completely hard. Holding it at it’s base you wrapped your lips on the head, your tongue twirling on the slit and around the foreskin. Tom moaned, his head leaning backwards, his mouth open and his breathing soundly.

You slowly started swallowing as much as you could fit, finally starting on a rhythm. Your tongue moving around as much as you could. Your other hand cupping his balls, pressing lightly. Tom had forgotten everything by then, broken moans and your name leaving his lips.

You sped up your rhythm and you sucked harder, his hands on the back of your head, curled into your hair. His hips bucking against your mouth. He bit his lips, trying to control his moans as he got closer to orgasm. “I’m, gonna come.” He warned you. You continued, ignoring his words. Until he came, with a loud groan. His hands gripping tightly at your hair. You swallowed everything, happily. His hands fell from your head. His eyes closed, and his breathing heavy. You quietly dressed him back and just then there was a warning knock on the door. Telling him he would be on in 5’.

He brushed a hand through his hair, and wiped away a bit of the sweat from his forehead. You smiled at him, wiping at the corners of your mouth. Getting up and tidying yourself. He got up as well, getting ready to go out there, clearly still in a daze.

He glanced at you, not quite knowing what to say as you fixed his tie, his mouth opening, wanting to mutter something to you but another knock took his attention away. He started making his way out. Before he left, you cheekily said, “You’re welcome.” And you sat down, on the chair he had been at, laughing silently as he stumbled out. You looked at the screen, amused, as he did the interview. Your little plan clearly a success.

 

The show ended and you waited for him at his car. He entered quickly, and he ordered at the driver to drive him home a bit more hastily than his normal self. He didn’t look at you all the way through, but once the car stopped at the location he got out turning his way to your door and opening it.

“Let’s go, you work isn’t done for the day..” He said, his voice low and excited.

Your mouth hung slightly open, surprised, but you quickly brought yourself together, excited, and jumped off the car. Waving the driver away as you made your way to his house. Tom’s hand grabbing at your ass and pushing you against him as he unlocked the door.


End file.
